Victor Creed (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Large, sharp teeth and claws; scar over eye that was impaled,glass eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; formerly Weapon X agent | Education = Unknown | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Matt Wagner | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #1 | HistoryText = Sabretooth was a mutant who believed that men were crueler than less evolved animals, mutants should naturally be crueler and more monstrous than men. He was recruited into Weapon X, a black ops section of S.H.I.E.L.D. Initially coerced into serving them (he once spent six months as a NASA crash test dummy for disobeying orders), he eventually took a sadistic liking to the work, gaining a degree of authority over his fellow captive mutants. Sabretooth instantly disliked the similarly powered Wolverine, and has made an unverified claim that he slew Wolverine's wife and child. When Wolverine escaped Weapon X, Sabretooth was sent to bring him back; they clashed with one another in the New York subway and in Times Square before Wolverine escaped, thanks to Spider-Man's help. After Wolverine joined the X-Men, Weapon X located their mansion base and attacked it, capturing all of them except the absent Wolverine. Weeks later, Wolverine was recaptured in St. Petersburg. Sabretooth, now enhanced with adamantium implants similar to but more extensive than Wolverine's, took Wolverine outside the base to torment him by destroying files detailing the amnesiac Wolverine's past in front of him, unaware that his rival had allowed himself to be captured so that Weapon X's location could be uncovered. A Tracker implant within Wolverine led the Brotherhood of Mutants to the area to free the X-Men. Wolverine tricked an enraged Sabretooth into cutting his bonds, and the two battled until Wolverine castrated his foe and tackled him off a cliff. Wolverine recovered consciousness first, doing unspecified, but non-lethal damage to his downed foe. After Sabretooth recovered, he joined the terrorist Brotherhood of Mutants. Though he briefly quit in disgust over Quicksilver's weak leadership, he returned when Magneto resumed control, soon becoming his right hand man. He led raids on the Louvre and other museums and galleries, gathering art prior to Magneto's plan to devastate the Earth. He also oversaw missions recruiting oppressed mutants from around the globe. When the X-Men attacked the Brotherhood's Citadel, Sabretooth again clashed with Wolverine, boasting he was bigger, stronger and could heal any wound Wolverine inflicted; in response, Wolverine decapitated him. He would return though. Ultimatum Days after the Ultimatum wave hit, Sabretooth and fellow Brotherhood of mutant supremacy member, Juggernaut, were enjoying themselves at a strip club. Rogue entered the club, and captured Sabretooth and Juggernaut to make them tell them where Magneto is. Rogue put Sabretooth in a room, where she absorbed his abilities and gutted him with claws. Rogue entered Sabretooth's mind, since Sabretooth wouldn't talk, and found a horrible pack of memories of death, blood, and fighting. Unable to discover anything, Rogue left to see what happened to Juggernaut. Rogue later changed her mind, and made a team combining herself, the reformed Vindicator (John Wraith), Juggernaut, and Sabretooth, and set off to help the mutants that were being slaughtered at the Xavier institute. When entering, the team quickly and easily fended off against the traumatized men who lost their loved ones in the wave. Sabretooth attacked William Stryker, the leader of the group, but Stryker blasted Sabretooth away and into another room. Sabretooth sat on the ground with his right arm severely injured. Madrox enters and tells Sabretooth to either come with him to Magneto or to die with the rest of the mutants. Sabretooth easily agrees, and walks away. Returning to Magneto in the arctic circle, the evil mutants waited as the heroes came their way to kill them all. Angel crashed threw the window in Magneto's room, and attacked Magneto. Magneto gave Sabretooth the nod, and Sabretooth entered, slashing Angel's back, using his teeth to rip out one of Angel's wings, and kicking Angel in the neck, all killing Angel in the end. Hawkeye entered the room, shooting Sabretooth in the eye. Later, after everything was going bad for the evil mutants, and as Magneto was killed, Mystique set off a charge in the boiler room of the levitating citadel, letting the citadel drop into the freezing waters. Sabretooth came in and saved Mystique, leaving with her with a glider. Later, Sabretooth, with a bandage over his scarred eye, watched as Quicksilver, once believed dead, acknowledges his team for a job well done. Requiem A few days later, Sabretooth, Mystique, and the robot Assemble, came to the old Xavier institute claiming that they have come to pay their respects. However, Jean Grey blames them for the destruction, and a fight ensues. Captain America arrives, decapitating Assemble and stating that he also came to pay respect to the fallen X-Men. It is unclear as to what happened to Sabretooth after that. Seeking Out Jean Grey Trying to make himself look more human, Victor cut his hair and wears a black leather dust-jacket and sunglasses, to avoid getting apprehended by the government since he chose not to turn himself in for being a mutant. He, along with Mystique, sought out Jean Grey (now calling herslef Karen Grant), in an attempt to conscript her to their, as of yet unknown, cause. Jean used her powers to hurl him into the front of a bus, and crushed him with an additional two vehicles that exploded into a giant fireball upon impact. His last words before the explosion were "He's not gonna be happy when he hears about this..."''Ultimate X'' #2 | Powers = Sabretooth possesses various superhuman abilities as a result of genetic mutation and artificial augmentation and are nearly identical to those possessed by Wolverine. Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue far more extensively than an ordinary human is capable of. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage and blood loss, such as numerous slashes and punctures from Wolverine's claws and bullet wounds, heal completely within moments. After being decapitated, his head remained connected to his body via very small amounts of tendons and muscle tissue, allowing him to fully repair the damage eventually. The unique regenerative qualities of his healing factor also greatly suppress his natural aging process. Though far older than he actually appears, he has the physical appearance and vitality of a man in his prime. His healing factor also extends to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all diseases and most toxins. Superhumanly Acute Senes: Sabretooth's senses of sight, smell and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels and are comparable to those possessed by some animals. He can see much farther and with much greater clarity than a normal human. He retains this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see perfectly in near-total darkness. Sabretooth's hearing is similarly heightened, enabling him to detect sounds that normal human's can't, even at close distances. He can use his sense of smell to track a target by scent, much the same way a wolf, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by natural factors. Superhuman Strength: Sabretooth is super-humanly strong, though the limits of his strength aren't known. He has shown sufficient strength, however, to easily shatter a large oak tree by tossing Wolverine against it. While the exact limits are not known Sabretooth has shown he is sufficently strong to lift in excess of 800 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: Sabretooth's mutant healing factor augments his musculature to the degree that it produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Much like his strength, the limits of his physical stamina aren't clear. He can exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the capabilities of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Sabretooth's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Claws and Fangs: Sabretooth possesses a single retractable claw at the tip of each finger. Even under natural conditions, the claws are razor sharp and are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and many types of metals. Sabretooth also possesses elongated, canines that he can use effectively as weapons within close quarter combat. Seemingly the powers of Wolverine | Abilities = Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having received training in martial arts over the course of his extended lifespan. He has proven himself to be a capable field leader and an expert tracker, even without using his senses. | Strength = Sabretooth is sufficiently strong to lift in excess of 800 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The claws at the tips of Sabretooth's fingers have been bonded with Adamantium, rendering them extremely resistant to all types of physical damage. The Adamantium has only further enhanced the razor sharp edge to his claws, allowing them to rend almost any substance. He also has four retractable Adamantium claws implanted and housed in his forearms, much like Wolverine. | Notes = One of the Adamantium claws implanted within Sabretooth's left forearm is broken through, as yet, unknown and unrevealed circumstances. | Trivia = | Links = * Wolverine (Ultimate) }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy members Category:Weapon X Project members (Earth-1610)